A Simple Reason
by iluminnascent
Summary: [Canon-verse, Naruto-centric] Naruto membenci apa yang dialaminya tiga bulan lalu dan ia akan senang hati melimpahkan semuanya kepada Inuzuka Kiba. A NaruSasuNaru Fanfiction. OS. Sho-ai. RnR?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto, his friends and the world he lives don't belong to me. Masashi Kishimoto-sensei does.

**Warnings:** Canon-verse (tapi tidak ada pembantaian klan Uchiha atau Akatsuki dan Madara), Shounen-ai, deskripsi mendominasi, sedikit OOC (mungkin), bahasa dan sebagainya.

**。。。**

**A Simple Reason**

**(c)** crimson-nightfall

**。。。**

Dulu, Naruto tidak akan merasakan apapun ketika ia menyentuh pemuda Uchiha itu. Entah saat latihan ataukah ketika ia melingkarkan lengannya di bahu pemuda tersebut. Ia tidak akan merasakan sensasi aneh—seperti perutnya yang bergolak tidak nyaman atau seolah-olah ada kupu-kupu yang hidup di perutnya—setiap kali kulit kecokelatannya bersentuhan dengan permukaan kulit pucat itu. _Hell!_ Ia bahkan tidak merasakan apapun jika dirinya berada di dalam satu ruangan dengan hanya handuk yang melingkar di pinggang pemuda berambut raven itu saat mereka berendam di pemandian seusai misi yang sudah mereka jalankan.

Semuanya normal. Ya. Hanya itu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan semuanya.

Namun sekarang, ia tidak bisa menyebutnya sebagai hal yang normal jika setiap kali ia akan dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan dari tubuh seorang Uchiha Sasuke setelah mereka selesai berlatih tanding di waktu senggang mereka. Ia menyadari jika kedua matanya akan menatap pemuda berkulit pucat itu lebih lama dari biasanya. Ia menyadari kalau dirinya mengamati bagaimana setiap butir keringat mengalir di permukaan tubuh pemuda itu sebelum menghilang di balik pakaian yang dikenakan Sasuke atau bagaimana rambut sekelam malam yang biasanya berdiri melawan gravitasi terlihat tidak lagi demikian adanya karena keringat yang menetes. Naruto bahkan pernah mengulurkan tangannya tanpa sadar ke arah pemuda bermata oniks itu ketika pemikiran mengenai bagaimana tekstur helaian rambut itu jika ia menyentuhnya; dengan segera menarik tangannya kembali setelah menyadari apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

Tidakkah hal seperti itu terdengar aneh? Mengapa ia berpikir seperti itu kepada seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Demi Dewa Jashin! Ia masih ingat bahwa Sasuke adalah laki-laki! Sama sepertinya. Ia juga masih ingat kalau dirinya tidak pernah melihat Sasuke lebih dari sekadar teman, sahabat, rival dan bahkan saudara.

Dan lagi... ia masih ingat kalau dirinya tidak pernah memiliki ketertarikan kepada sesama jenis sebelum ini. Ia bukan homoseksual. Ia bukan penyuka sesama jenis. Ia tahu kalau dirinya masih suka melihat tubuh gadis-gadis di Konoha. Ia juga masih sering mengajak Sakura untuk berkencan—walau tentu saja selalu ditolak gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan pukulan pada rahang atau kepalanya.

Lalu mengapa ia selalu bersikap aneh setiap kali Sasuke berada di dekatnya? Mengapa selama beberapa bulan terakhir ia tidak pernah lepas memandang pemuda itu? Mengapa pemikiran ingin menyentuh, memeluk dan bahkan mencium bibir merah Sasuke selalu melintas di kepalanya setiap kali menatap wajah pemuda itu?

Sungguh, saat ini Naruto sangat ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat; berharap kalau dengan perbuatan itu bisa membuat pikirannya kembali normal. Ia tidak suka dengan pemikiran yang sejak tiga bulan lalu selalu menghantuinya. Ia tidak suka jika bersikap canggung setiap berada di dekat Sasuke. _Come on_! Tidak seharusnya ia bersikap aneh seperti ini terhadap teman satu timnya, bukan? Tidak seharusnya ia membiarkan pikiran ini semakin berkembang menjadi pikiran liar yang setiap malam selalu mengganggunya dan menyisakan masalah yang sama di pagi hari.

Naruto membenci apa yang dialaminya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu dan ia menyalahkan Inuzuka Kiba atas apa yang terjadi. Kiba memang patut disalahkan, batinnya.

Tentu. Karena pecinta anjing itulah yang membuat persepsi Naruto terhadap Sasuke berubah. Karena perbuatan pemuda itu juga sekarang Naruto mulai meragukan orientasi seksualnya. Jika saja di malam itu—tiga bulan yang lalu—ia tidak mengiyakan tawaran Kiba minum sake di salah satu kedai terbuka di Konoha bersama Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee dan Sasuke—yang diseret dengan paksa oleh Kiba—tentu ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan masalah seperti ini. Jika seandainya Kiba tidak membuatnya mabuk kemudian berakhir dengan **berciuman** di sebuah gang sempit bersama Sasuke, ia tidak perlu memiliki perasaan aneh ini.

Ya. Kau tidak salah membaca kalimat terakhir, Kawan. Naruto memang pernah mencium—atau dicium?—Sasuke saat malam di mana mereka berdua mabuk setelah menegak beberapa botol sake. Ia tidak ingat siapa yang memulainya atau bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir dengan tubuh saling menempel di gang sempit itu. Hal yang diingatnya hanyalah bagaimana lembutnya bibir pemuda berkulit pucat itu ketika mengklaim bibirnya atau bagaimana rasa bibir Sasuke saat ia menyusupkan lidahnya di dalam rongga mulut pemuda tersebut. Ia ingat kalau dirinya juga mendesah dan mengerang atas setiap pagutan yang mereka lakukan. Dan mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol yang membuat ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan normal lagi, ia mengakui kalau dirinya menyukai sentuhan di bibirnya itu.

Terasa menyenangkan, pikir Naruto waktu itu ketika ia memagut dan menghisap bibir Sasuke disertai dengan kedua lidah yang juga ikut bergulat. Ia tidak merasa keberatan saat Sasuke merapatkan tubuh dan membenamkan jemari di helaian rambutnya sementara tangan bebas pemuda itu mencengkeram erat jaket Jounin miliknya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Tidak ada yang salah sampai keesokan paginya ia terbangun di apartemennya dengan sosok Sasuke yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya; tidak terbangun oleh gerakan yang dilakukannya.

Terkejut? Tentu. Ia bukanlah orang yang terbiasa terbangun dengan orang lain di sampingnya—di ranjang yang sama—apalagi orang tersebut adalah Sasuke. Panik? Ya. Ia hampir saja berteriak dan membangunkan tetangganya jika saja ia tidak segera menutup mulutnya setelah menyadari lengan pucat Sasuke melingkar erat di pinggangnya dan dada telanjang pemuda itu bersentuhan langsung dengan permukaan kulitnya. Beruntung, ia tidak terkena serangan jantung mendadak karena mereka masih memakai celana yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah mereka; membuatnya yakin kalau tidak terjadi sesuatu antara dirinya dan Sasuke semalam. Ia ingat kalau dirinya dengan cepat segera turun dari tempat tidur dan memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di atas lantai sebelum mengurung diri di dalam kamar mandinya yang sempit; berusaha memikirkan apa yang semalam terjadi.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Sasuke ketika pemuda itu bangun setengah jam setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan gerutuan mengenai '_hangover_' dan 'tidak akan mencoba mabuk lagi'. Naruto juga masih ingat bagaimana raut wajah Sasuke ketika menyadari di mana pemuda itu berada sekarang dan apa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya. Tentu saja Naruto berbohong jika dirinya membawa pemuda itu ke tempat tinggalnya karena jarak yang lebih dekat dari kedai tempat mereka minum malam itu. Sasuke sepertinya tidak ingat apa yang mereka lakukan malam itu.

Namun rupanya, keputusannya waktu itu adalah keputusan yang salah. Sangat salah jika sekarang hanya dirinya yang memiliki perasaan aneh itu kepada Sasuke. Hanya dirinya sendiri yang mengalami perubahan sejak malam itu. Ia tidak bisa lagi menatap Sasuke dengan wajar jika setiap kali ia melakukannya, ia akan mendapati ingatan bagaimana dirinya berciuman dengan Sasuke kembali berputar bagai sebuah rekaman kaset yang rusak.

Dan Naruto sangat benci keadaan seperti itu.

"—_Fuck!_" Naruto mengumpat keras ketika sebuah tinju mengenai rahang kanannya. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara derak begitu tinju tersebut menghantam rahangnya. Ia tersungkur beberapa meter, terduduk di atas permukaan tanah yang setengah kering sambil mendesis pelan. Kedua mata safirnya berkilat marah ke arah sosok pemuda berambut raven yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. "Kau benar-benar tidak main-main, Teme!"

"Hn. Kau tidak akan terkena pukulan mudah seperti itu jika kau berkonsentrasi kepada gerakanku, Usuratonkachi." Naruto bisa melihat tatapan bosan Sasuke mengarah kepadanya; dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Ia benci setiap kali sepasang oniks itu menatapnya. "Apa yang membuatmu terkena pukulanku dengan mudah seperti itu, huh? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku bisa membobol pertahananmu dengan mudah. Pertahananmu bahkan sangat parah dibandingkan saat kita masih berstatus sebagai Genin."

Naruto memutar kedua matanya sebelum menegakkan tubuh; membersihkan debu dan kotoran yang melekat di seragam Jounin yang melekat di tubuhnya sambil mengumpat mengenai rahangnya yang sakit.

"Bukan urusanmu, Teme," ujar Naruto menjawab pertanyaan teman satu timnya. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kepada Sasuke jika yang menyebabkan konsentrasinya pecah adalah karena mengingat apa yang terjadi tiga bulan yang lalu, bukan? Heh! Sasuke sendiri mungkin sampai sekarang tidak mengingat kejadian malam itu. Jika ingat, ia bisa menjamin sikap Sasuke tidak akan seperti biasanya.

Terdengar decak pelan dari Sasuke. "Jika kau terus seperti ini, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab terhadap keselamatanmu di misi yang akan datang, Dobe."

"Hah! Aku juga tidak mengharapkan kalau kau akan berbaik hati melindungiku, _Bastard_! Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri! _Jerk_!" Naruto berseru sembari mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Sasuke. Kembali membuang muka melihat bagaimana kedua oniks itu tengah menatapnya. Tajam; seolah-olah ingin mengintip isi hatinya. "Aku tidak ingin latihan lagi. Kita sudahi saja untuk hari ini."

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Sasuke, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan menuju di mana peralatan ninjanya berada. Ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam kepada sosok Sasuke saat dirinya berjalan menjauhi lapangan latihan; luput menyadari bagaimana Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya menatap punggungnya yang berjalan menjauh. Ia juga tidak mendengar Sasuke mengumpat sebelum berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

Mengenyahkan sosok Sasuke dari pikirannya adalah hal yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang.

**。。。**

"... Apa yang terjadi antara dirimu dan Sasuke-kun, Naruto?" adalah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura kepadanya setelah menjalani misi yang diberikan Tsunade-_baachan_ kepadanya. Salah satu alis pemuda pirang itu terangkat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Ia hanya menatap bingung kepada sosok gadis berambut merah muda di sampingnya sebelum kembali menatap ramen yang terhidang di atas meja. Ia mengedikkan bahunya sebelum berusaha menikmati makan malamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan," ujarnya tanpa menatap gadis itu.

Tanpa melihat pun ia bisa menebak jika sekarang ninja medis itu tengah memutar bosan kedua matanya. Ia berusaha tidak mengacuhkan perkataan Sakura yang menyebutkan kalau dirinya sedikit bersikap aneh selama misi sebelumnya. Ia terlihat tidak lagi sering menyulut perdebatan dengan Sasuke. Kalaupun ada perdebatan yang terjadi di antara mereka adalah hanya untuk memastikan rencana atau menentukan jalur mana yang akan mereka ambil dalam perjalanan. Selebihnya, Naruto memilih untuk menjaga jarak dari Sasuke, begitu juga sebaliknya. Sakura tidak pernah melihat hal seperti itu sebelumnya dan Naruto tidak mau repot-repot untuk mengatakan alasan tersebut.

Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kepada Sakura kalau dirinya ingin menghindari Sasuke sebisa mungkin karena apa yang terjadi, bukan? Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura. Mungkin saja gadis itu akan meneriakinya atau bahkan melayangkan pukulan yang mampu meremukkan beberapa tulangnya hanya dengan sekali serangan. Tidak. Naruto masih menyayangi nyawanya sendiri dan ia tidak ingin mengorbankannya semudah itu.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke-kun?" Sakura kembali bertanya. Naruto menggeleng pelan sebelum memesan satu mangkuk ramen lagi. "Lalu apa alasannya, Naruto! Jangan mengatakan kalau tidak ada apapun yang terjadi! Aku bukan orang yang bodoh sehingga tidak menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kalian."

"Memang tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

Sakura mendecih. "Jika tidak ada apapun yang terjadi, berikan alasan mengapa kau selalu menolak berada di dekat Sasuke-kun?" Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengacungkan sumpit ke arahnya. Kedua iris hijau gadis itu menatap lekat kepadanya. "Aku menyadarinya, Naruto. Kau selalu berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke-kun selama misi kita. Dan... dan demi apapun di dunia ini! Aku juga menyadari kalau Sasuke-kun selalu mencuri pandang setiap saat ke arahmu saat pandanganmu tertuju ke arah lain! Sasuke-kun seperti... dia seperti—"

"—Huh?" Naruto terdengar heran; setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Sasuke tidak selalu mencuri pandang ke arahnya? Untuk apa? "Aku tidak menyadarinya."

"Tentu saja kau tidak menyadarinya, Baka! Kau terlalu sibuk melamun seperti yang sering dilakukan Shikamaru," desis Sakura yang kini tidak lagi berminat menikmati makan malamnya walau Naruto sudah menghabiskan tiga mangkuk besar ramen. "Tch! Aku sungguh tidak mengerti ada apa dengan kalian berdua."

Naruto memilih bungkam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Kedua pandangannya terpaku ke mangkuk ramen di hadapannya yang masih mengepulkan uap panas; terlihat tidak tertarik lagi. Uzumaki Naruto tidak tertarik menikmati semangkuk ramen yang dihidangkan di Ichiraku? Ia tidak sedang sakit, bukan? Tidak tentu saja.

Naruto bukan orang yang bodoh untuk tidak menyadari kalau sikapnya menjaga jarak dari Sasuke terdengar konyol. Ia tahu hal itu. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya jika setiap kali dirinya menatap pemuda dari keluarga Uchiha itu dirinya merasakan perasaan yang aneh? Perasaan yang mampu membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih? Bukannya ia tidak menyukai perasaan itu. Ia hanya berpikir apakah dirinya terdengar tidak waras karena perasaan tersebut? Dan lagi, mengapa harus Sasuke? Mengapa bukan orang lain? Sakura misalnya?

Ia tidak mengerti. Sungguh.

"Gezz... aku seperti orang yang bodoh," Naruto bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri dan membuat Sakura menatapnya dengan bingung. Ia menggelengkan kepala ketika gadis itu membuka mulut dan berniat untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Kau jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sakura-chan. Sungguh, tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara diriku dan Teme. Kami tidak sedang bertengkar atau apapun. Kau terlalu berlebihan. Tch! Aku tidak tahu dari mana semua pemikiran yang kaukatakan barusan."

Namun walau ia mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Sakura, ia menyadari kalau apa yang dikatakannya adalah sebuah omong kosong besar. Sampai beberapa hari setelah pembicaraannya dengan Sakura di Ichiraku, hubungannya dengan Sasuke boleh dikatakan tidak ada perubahan. Ia masih sering terbangun di pagi hari dengan masalah yang sama; membuat darah selalu terkumpul di wajahnya setiap kali ia mengingat mimpi apa yang dialaminya. Ia mengingat mimpi itu dengan jelas. Bagaimana tubuh berkeringat Sasuke berada di bawah tubuhnya, bagaimana ia mendengar jelas Sasuke yang mendesahkan namanya atau bagaimana bibirnya seolah-olah menyatu pada bibir pemuda pengguna Sharingan itu.

_Damn!_ Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke jika pemuda itu mengetahui apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. _Kami-sama_! _Ero-sannin_ dan Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah benar-benar mencemari kepalanya dengan semua pikiran semacam itu.

"... be! Usuratonkachi! Oi—"

Naruto mendongakkan kepala dan memfokuskan perhatiannya kembali dari lamunannya sebelum berteriak marah kepada sosok Sasuke yang baru saja memanggilnya. Sial! Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke harus datang di saat seperti ini?

"Apa kau sudah terbangun dari tidur siangmu, Usuratonkachi?" tanya Sasuke dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada. Pemuda itu berdiri beberapa meter tidak jauh darinya. Topeng dingin terpasang di wajah Sasuke. Naruto ingin tahu apakah ia bisa menghancurkan topeng itu atau tidak. "Apa yang kaulihat di wajahku?"

Sambil berusaha menahan agar darah tidak merambat ke wajahnya, Naruto dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada. Memangnya apa menariknya wajahmu, Teme?"

"Terserah kau saja,** Idiot**."

"_Bastard!_"

"_Dumbass_."

"_Jerk_!"

"_Moron_."

"_Asshole!_"

"Hn."

"Hah!" Tanpa sadar, senyum lebar terukir di wajah tan pemuda pirang itu. Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Sasuke. "Kau kalah, Teme! Tidak menemukan kata ejekan lain untukku-_ttebayo_? Padahal aku masih punya banyak bahan ejekan untukmu. Kau—"

"—Mengapa belakangan ini kau menghindariku, Naruto?"

Pemilik sepasang iris safir itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri, menatap bingung pada sosok Sasuke yang berjalan mendekatinya; membuat Naruto yang ketika itu duduk dengan punggung bersandar pada batang pohon tanpa sadar berusaha menjauhkan dirinya. Kedua matanya bergerak liar ketika Sasuke bergerak lebih cepat darinya. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat menyadari kalau sekarang dirinya terjebak di antara batang pohon dan tubuh pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri menyadari bagaimana sepasang iris oniks itu kini tengah menatapnya. Sudah pernahkah ia mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak suka dengan tatapan dingin Sasuke sekarang?

"Si—siapa yang mengatakan kalau aku menghindarimu, huh?" Naruto berusaha berkelit dari pertanyaan Sasuke barusan dan mendorong dada bidang pemuda di hadapannya untuk menjauh. Sekali lagi ia merasakan sensasi aneh begitu telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan tubuh pemuda itu. Sial! Benar-benar sial! Ia tidak pernah menyadari kalau tubuhnya akan bereaksi aneh seperti ini hanya karena menyentuh tubuh Sasuke. "_Damn it_, Sasuke! Menjauh dariku!"

"Hn."

Naruto mengumpat pelan ketika Sasuke tidak mendengarkan kata-katanya. Heh! Sejak kapan pemuda Uchiha itu mau mendengar apa yang diinginkannya?

Pemuda pirang itu menggeram pelan. "Apa yang kauinginkan?" desisnya sembari menatap tajam sosok di hadapannya. Ia bisa mendengar Sasuke mendengus pelan sebelum menanyakan alasan mengapa dirinya selalu berusaha menghindari pemuda itu. Naruto memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut; dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Sungguh, ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh hanya karena masih teringat kejadian ia yang berciuman dengan Sasuke dan... dan dirinya menyukai hal itu.

Yeah, seorang Uzumaki Naruto, murid dari Jiraiya sang Legenda Sannin, mengakui kalau dirinya menyukai bagaimana rasa bibirnya ketika berciuman dengan Sasuke. Ia juga mengakui kalau sepertinya sekarang ini dirinya memiliki ketertarikan terhadap pengguna Sharingan itu.

Mungkinkah jika dirinya menyukai Sasuke? Lebih dari sekadar teman atau rival?

Mungkin... mungkin memang seperti itu dan sekarang ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Di satu sisi, ia ingin mengatakannya kepada Sasuke; mengatakan mengenai perasaan itu. Tapi di sisi lain, ia memilih untuk diam. Bagaimana jika Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai orang yang menjijikkan dan bahkan menjauhi dirinya karena pengakuan sepihak itu?

Bagaimana jika Sasuke membencinya?

Oh, _Kami-sama_, ia benar-benar terdengar seperti seorang gadis yang sedang berusaha menyatakan perasaan kepada pemuda yang disukainya. _Like hell_! Ia bukanlah orang seperti itu! Ia bukanlah Hinata yang wajahnya merona merah setiap kali mencuri pandang ke arah Kiba. Ia juga bukan Ino yang akan bersikap salah tingkah setiap kali Sai melontarkan pujian. Sial! Ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto! Pemuda yang suatu saat akan menjadi seorang Hokage! Ia masih punya harga diri sebagai seorang laki-laki!

"... Apa sikapmu belakangan ini karena kejadian malam itu, Usuratonkachi?"

Satu alis Naruto terangkat mendengar Sasuke kembali melontarkan pertanyaan kepadanya sebelum kedua matanya membelalak sempurna. Jangan katakan... jangan katakan kalau Sasuke—

"—Kau menghindariku karena kita berciuman di malam itu. Ya. Kau mulai menjaga jarak dariku setelah aku terbangun di apartemenmu."

Sasuke tahu! Pemuda itu **ingat** apa yang terjadi malam itu!

"Kau... kau ingat apa yang kita lakukan di malam kita mabuk? Kau ingat kalau kita pernah ber—berciuman? Kau ingat semuanya? Sejak kapan?"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat dengan ekspresi datar yang masih tampak di wajahnya dan mengatakan kalau pemuda itu mengingat apa yang terjadi di antara mereka beberapa saat setelah _hangover_-nya berakhir. Bagaimana mungkin rekan satu timnya bisa memasang ekspresi semacam itu di saat seperti ini? _Kami-sama_...

"Kau ingat tapi tidak mengatakan apapun?" Naruto setengah berteriak. Amarah tiba-tiba menyelimuti dirinya. Sasuke ingat namun tidak mengatakan apapun kepadanya? "_Damn it_, Sasuke! Kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh! Selama tiga bulan lebih aku selalu memikirkan kejadian malam itu bahkan sampai aku mempertanyakan orientasi seksualku sendiri dan kau dengan mudahnya bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kita! Bastard!"

Sasuke terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Kau... sampai meragukan orientasi seksualmu?"

Okeee... Naruto bisa merasakan panas mulai merambat di wajahnya menyadari apa yang sudah dikatakannya kepada pemuda itu. Ia mengumpat sambil berusaha menghindari tatapan intens yang sekarang dilayangkan Sasuke untuknya. Haruskah ia menghindari pertanyaan tersebut kemudian berbohong dan mengatakan kalau kata-kata yang diucapkannya sebelum ini hanyalah permainan? Tidak. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan percaya semudah itu dan ia yakin kalau Sasuke akan terus mendesaknya.

Naruto mengerang frustasi sembari meremas helaian rambut pirangnya. Kedua matanya menatap tajam pada sosok Sasuke. "Ya! Aku meragukan orientasi seksualku karena ciuman bodoh itu!" seru Naruto. "Karena ciuman bodoh itu membuatku tidak lagi bisa memandangmu seperti dulu! Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Kau puas, Teme?"

_THAT!_ Naruto sudah mengatakannya! Ia sudah mengatakan kalau karena ciuman tiga bulan lalu ia menyadari kalau dirinya tidak hanya suka melihat tubuh indah seorang wanita tetapi juga sesama jenisnya dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi, sosok yang membuatnya seperti itu adalah Sasuke. Sahabat dan rekan satu timnya sendiri.

Naruto menyadari kalau Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab dengan "Hn" pelan. Sungguh, Sasuke mungkin tidak tahu betapa Naruto ingin memukul wajahnya sekarang atas tanggapan singkat, padat dan tidak jelas itu. Tidak bisakah untuk sekali saja Sasuke menjawab dengan kata 'ya' atau 'tidak' dan bukan dua huruf konyol itu?

"K—kau boleh menertawakanku sekarang, Teme. Aku tidak peduli," Naruto berbisik pelan. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke masih saja belum mau melepaskan dirinya dan membuatnya terperangkap di antara batang pohon dan tubuh pemuda itu. "Aku tidak peduli jika kau menganggapku orang yang aneh. Gezz... aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu jika kau memilih untuk menjauhiku."

"Dan mengapa aku harus melakukannya, Idiot?" Sasuke bertanya. Salah satu alis pemuda itu terangkat. _Kami-sama_, bukankah sekarang ini Sasuke seharusnya menjauhinya? Tidakkah Sasuke ingat kalau Naruto baru saja mengatakan—secara tidak langsung—memiliki ketertarikan kepadanya? Jangan katakan kalau Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukannya atau mungkin sekarang pemuda itu sedang berpura-pura bersikap bodoh?

"... Karena," Naruto berkata dengan sedikit mendramatisir suaranya; tidak mengacuhkan tatapan bosan dari Sasuke. Sudahlah! Ia sudah terlanjur berbicara banyak. Tidak akan ada bedanya jika sekarang ia mengatakan bagaimana pandangannya kepada pemuda itu. "Karena aku memiliki ketertarikan kepadamu, Teme! Karena ciuman bodoh itu membuatku memiliki perasaan lain padamu! Kau dengar? Puas? Sekarang bisakah kau meninggalkan aku sendiri? Aku perlu berpikir dan memantapkan hati jika besok kau tidak akan mau bertemu atau memandangku."

"_Moron_."

Naruto mendesis di sela-sela giginya yang terkatup rapat. Tidak bisakah Sasuke berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan semacam itu lagi? "Hei! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Brengsek!"

"Mengapa aku harus berhenti memanggilmu seperti itu jika pada kenyataannya kau memang orang bodoh dan idiot?" Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat membentuk seringai menyebalkan. Naruto hendak berteriak dan membalas apa yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya sebelum menyadari kalau saat ini tangan kanan pemuda itu terulur menuju wajahnya. Tanpa sadar menahan napas ketika ujung jemari pucat Sasuke menyentuh sisi wajahnya. Wajahnya otomatis bergerak mengejar jemari tangan pucat itu ketika Sasuke menjauhkan tangannya. Merasa kecewa karena kehilangan sentuhan tersebut.

Naruto menatap sepasang oniks di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa sampai sekarang Sasuke tidak menjauhi dirinya dan mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah orang yang menjijikkan? Malah sebaliknya, pemuda itu kini malah merapatkan tubuhnya. Otak pemuda berambut pirang itu mendadak tidak lagi bisa bekerja ketika menyadari dan merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya.

Apakah ia sedang bermimpi kalau sekarang Sasuke tengah menciumnya? _Hell no_! Naruto tidak sedang bermimpi. Sasuke benar-benar menciumnya seperti apa yang terjadi tiga bulan yang lalu. Naruto mengenal sensasi ini. Sensasi ketika bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Sasuke atau sensasi bagaimana rasanya mencicipi bibir pemuda itu.

Ia menyukainya. Sangat.

Hanya satu yang tidak dimengerti oleh Naruto sekarang. Mengapa Sasuke berinisiatif untuk menciumnya? Mungkinkah jika—

"—Perlu waktu selama ini bagimu, eh, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa saat lalu bibir mereka tidak lagi saling berpagut. Seringai masih terukir di wajah pucat pemuda itu. "Kupikir kalau kau tidak merasakan apapun sejak malam itu dan hanya aku saja yang merasa aneh karena memiliki perasaan seperti ini. Ternyata tidak seperti itu. Kau merasakanya juga, bukan?"

Naruto yang ketika itu memejamkan kedua matanya menatap Sasuke di balik kelopak matanya yang setengah terpejam. Napasnya memburu dengan pikirannya yang belum bisa berfungsi dengan normal. Di balik kelopak matanya yang setengah terpejam, ia bisa melihat Sasuke tengah menghapus sisa saliva dengan punggung tangan. Naruto mengerang pelan sebelum menarik tubuh Sasuke untuk mendekat; mengklaim kembali bibir pemuda itu dalam sentuhan yang lembut dan berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

"Yeah. Apa kau keberatan jika aku merasakan hal yang sama?" bisik Naruto tepat di depan bibir pemuda bermata oniks itu setelah bibir mereka tidak lagi saling memagut satu sama lain. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke masih berusaha mengatur napas yang memburu. Naruto bahkan tidak menyadari kalau sekarang ini kedua lengan Sasuke melingkar di pinggangnya sementara tangannya terbenam di helaian rambut pemuda keluarga Uchiha itu.

Terdengar Sasuke mendecakkan lidah. "Kau bercanda?" tanya pemuda itu dengan salah satu alis terangkat. "Sebuah kesalahan besar jika aku mengatakan keberatan. Aku tidak akan mencium seseorang yang tidak kusuka, Usuratonkachi."

"Heh? Orang yang kausuka?" Cengiran lebar terukir di wajah Naruto. Kedua iris safirnya berkilat aneh melihat ekspresi stoic di wajah pemuda di hadapannya sempat tergantikan dengan ekspresi merasa terganggu. "Kau menyukaiku, eh, Teme?"

Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan si pirang, Sasuke hanya mendecakkan lidah dan berbisik di telinga Naruto. "Kau mau mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh semacam itu lagi atau melakukan hal lain yang lebih menarik, Naruto?" bisik Sasuke dengan nada suara yang mampu membuat Naruto mengerang pelan dengan kedua mata yang terpejam.

"Aku rasa... aku memilih yang terakhir," bisiknya sebelum merengkuh tubuh Sasuke. Mungkin sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. Tidak di saat sosok yang menghantui mimpi-mimpimu berada sangat dekat sekarang.

**The End**

**。。。**

**[a/n]:** hanya sebuah fanfiksi iseng yang ditulis karena insomnia semalam. Maaf jika sangat-sangat gaje, orz. Bersediakah meninggalkan review atau saran untuk fanfiksi ini? Terima kasih juga sudah menyempatkan membaca. Jaa~

**13/05/2012**


End file.
